mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Munoz
Mark Munoz is a retired mixed martial artist known for his incredible strength and wrestling skill and his punishing ground and pound. He has fought at both light-heavyweight and currently at middleweight. First and Only Title Run He won his last fight against Kendall Grove, and he was then defeated by Yushin Okami via split decision. He next fought his friend Aaron Simpson, winning via unanimous decision after an exciting fight. Munoz next faced C.B. Dollaway, winning via controversial first round technical knockout. Munoz next faced off against deadly submission artist Demian Maia. He defeated Maia via a close unanimous decision. Munoz was next rumored to be set to fight former WEC light-heavyweight champion Brian Stann for a number-one contender slot. Instead, Stann signed to face Chael Sonnen and left Munoz without an opponent for the foreseeable future. Munoz next faced veteran Chris Leben in the first five-round non-title fight in UFC history. Munoz bloodied up Leben's left eye, forcing the doctor stoppage between the second and third rounds. Leben was quoted as saying: "I can't see shit." With the victory, Munoz was rumored to get the next title shot against his friend, UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva. Munoz heavily supported the idea. Instead, Munoz next signed for a number-one contender match against Chael Sonnen. He soon suffered an elbow injury and was replaced against Sonnen by Michael Bisping. Beginning of the End After recovering, Munoz was next heavily rumored to face undefeated wrestling prospect Chris Weidman. He did face Weidman, losing via a brutal second round elbow knockout. After a long, long layoff Munoz finally returned in March 2013 to sign to fight Tim Boetsch on the Fourth of July weekend, 2013. Munoz defeated Boetsch via an entertaining unanimous decision. Munoz next signed to fight contender Michael Bisping in Bisping's native England. Bisping was injured in late September 2013 and replaced by former UFC light-heavyweight champion and middleweight newcomer Lyoto Machida. Machida and Munoz had been training together just days before at Black House. “It took me by surprise that all of the sudden I’m fighting Lyoto Machida. Total different fight, total different approach and preparation, but you literally have to roll with the punches," Munoz said. "We were training two days before, and all of the sudden, we’re slated to fight each other. We had spoken to each other, and we’re like, ‘We’ll put 25 minutes aside and the winner buys dinner.’ Lyoto is very strategic in what he does. I’m going to be able to corral him and restrict him in his space and not allow to use the whole cage. I’ll be in shape to go five rounds." Machida unfortunately knocked Munoz out in the first round with a highlight reel kick to the head, helping him up afterwards. The pair embraced in a great show of sportsmanship and it was clear to any watching that Munoz would be back stronger than ever. Except He Wouldn't Be Munoz next signed to fight in May 2014 at the UFC's first event in Berlin against Machida's next victim, former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi. Mousasi defeated Munoz via a first round rear naked choke submission. Mousasi then fought returning veteran Roan Carneiro losing via another even more dominant first round rear naked choke submission. This time Munoz had even been choked unconscious. Concerned fans hoped for Munoz's retirement. A week or two later Munoz signed for a fight with Luke Barnatt in the UFC's debut event in his natve Phillipines. Munoz announced he'd retire win or lose after the Barnatt fight; it would be his last. Munoz put on the performance of his career in a truly inspiring fight, defeating Barnatt via a clearcut unanimous decision before leaving his gloves in the Octagon. Fights *Mark Munoz vs. Chuck Grigsby - The fight was the WEC debut of Munoz. *Matt Hamill vs. Mark Munoz - The fight was the UFC debut of Mark Munoz and it was also his first loss. The fight was at light-heavyweight and afterwards, Munoz dropped down to middleweight. *Kendall Grove vs. Mark Munoz *Yushin Okami vs. Mark Munoz *Mark Munoz vs. Aaron Simpson *Mark Munoz vs. C.B. Dollaway *Mark Munoz vs. Chris Leben - The fight was the first five-round non-title fight in ufc history. *Chris Weidman vs. Mark Munoz *Mark Munoz vs. Tim Boetsch *Mark Munoz vs. Luke Barnatt - Munoz planned to retire after the bout and did with a win. Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Retired Category:Retired fighters